Boston Fire Department
Department Profile The Boston Fire Department was established in 1678. Currently the BFD is comprised of the following units: *34 Fire Stations *33 Engine Companies *23 Ladder Companies: 21 - 100' Rear Mount Aerials (1 additional temporarily), 2 - 95' Tower Ladders *2 Rescue Companies *9 Districts *2 Divisions Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. '1st Division' '1st District' East Boston 'Engine 5 / District 1' - 360 Saratoga Street (Eagle Hill) :Engine 5 - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/500/30F) :Car 1 (District 1) - 2015 Ford Expedition 4X4 'Engine 9 / Ladder 2' - 239 Sumner Street (Jefferies Point) :Engine 9 - 2002 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) :Ladder 2 - 2018 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) :Decon. Unit 2 (H9) - 2018 Freightliner / Hackney decontamination unit 'Engine 56 / Ladder 21' - 1 Ashley Street (Orient Heights) :Engine 56 '''- 2003/2014 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500/CAFS) (ex-Engine 4) :Ladder 21' - 2016 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) '3rd District' North End / West End / Charlestown 'Engine 4 / Ladder 24 / District 3''' - 200 Cambridge Street (West End) :Engine 4 - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/560/30F) :Ladder 24 - 2018 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount)(SO#141481) :Car 3 (District 3) - 2019 Chevrolet Suburban 'Engine 8 / Ladder 1' - 392 Hanover Street (North End) :Engine 8 - 2018 E-One Typhoon (1250/560/30F) :Ladder 1 - 2018 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) 'Engine 32 / Ladder 9' - 525 Main Street (Charlestown) :Engine 32 - 2008 E-One Cyclone II (1250/500) (ex-Engine 10) :(244) Ladder 9 - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/110' rear-mount) 'Engine 50' - 34 Winthrop Street (Bunker Hill) :Engine 50 '''- 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/560/30F) '''Ladder 22 (Temporarily Detail Company) - Maurice J. Tobin Memorial Bridge (Charlestown) :Ladder 22 '- 2008 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' rear-mount)(ex-Ladder 28) 'Marine Unit - Burroughs Wharf (North End) :Marine 1 (John S Damrell) - 2011 Metalcraft Marine 70' Fireboat (12000/-) :Marine 2 (Father Dan) - 2015 Armstrong Marine 32' Catamaran Landing Craft (500gpm/40AFFF) :Marine 3 (Captain John F. Kenney) - 2010 Ribcraft 30' Dive Boat :Marine 4 '(''Norman Knight)'' ''- ' '''2006 Boston Whaler 27' Challenger (750gpm) '4th District South End / Back Bay 'Engine 3 / Special Unit '- 618 Harrison Avenue (South End) :Engine 3 - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/560/30F) :Special Unit (H2) ' - 2014 Ford F-550 4x4 / KME (-/-/55F) 'Engine 7 / Ladder 17 / District 4 - 200 Columbus Avenue (Back Bay) :Engine 7 - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/560/30F) :Ladder 17 '- 2016 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) :'Car 4 (District 4) - 2017 Chevrolet Suburban 'Engine 22 / Haz-Mat. Unit 1 / Fireground Rehab. Unit' - 700 Tremont Street (South End) :Engine 22 - 2015 KME Severe Service HP (2000/500) :Fireground Rehab. Unit (W25) ''' - 2018 Ford F-550 4x4 / Wheeled Coach :Haz-Mat. Unit 1 (H3) '- 2012 Spartan Metrostar / EVI 'Engine 33 / Ladder 15''' - 941 Boylston Street (Back Bay) :Engine 33 - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/560/30F) :Ladder 15 - 2017 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) '6th District' South Boston / Downtown 'Engine 2 / Ladder 19' - 700 East 4th Street (Telegraph Hill) :Engine 2 '''- 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/560/30F) :Ladder 19' - 2016 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) 'Engine 10 / Tower Ladder 3 / Rescue 1 / Division 1''' - 125 Purchase Street (Downtown) :Engine 10 - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/560/30F) :Tower Ladder 3 - 2018 E-One Cyclone platform (-/-/95' rear-mount) :Rescue 1 - 2015 KME Severe Service Heavy Rescue :Chief 6 (Division 1) - 2017 Chevrolet Suburban 4X4 :Technical Rescue Unit - 2012 Ford F-450 / 2011 Unruh Trailer :Technical Support Unit (TSU) 1 (H4) - 2018 Freightliner / Hackney technical rescue :Collapse Rescue Unit 1 (H6) - 1997 Freightliner FL80 / Hackney 'Engine 39 / Ladder 18 / District 6 / Decon. Unit 1' - 272 D Street (South Boston) :Engine 39 '''- 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/560/30F) :Ladder 18 '- 2016 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) :'Car 6 (District 6)' - 2019 Chevrolet Suburban 4X4 :'Decon. Unit 1' - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / EVI :H9 - Ford F-550 fifth wheel Technical Rescue '11th District' Brighton / Allston 'Engine 29 / Ladder 11 / District 11''' - 138 Chestnut Hill Avenue (Brighton) :Engine 29 '''- 2018 E-One Typhoon (1250/560/30F) :Ladder 11' - 2016 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) :'Car 11 (District 11)' - 2017 Chevrolet Suburban 4X4 'Engine 41 / Ladder 14''' - 460 Cambridge Street (Allston) :Engine 41 - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/560/30F) :Ladder 14 - 2011 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/110' rear-mount) 'Engine 51' - 425 Faneuil Street (Brighton) :Engine 51 - 2008 E-One Cyclone II (1250/500) (ex-Engine 28) 2nd Division '7th District' Roxbury / Dorchester 'Engine 14 / Ladder 4' - 174 Dudley Street (Dudley Square) :Engine 14- 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/560/30F) :Ladder 4 - 2019 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) SO#143033 'Engine 17 / Ladder 7 / District 7' - 7 Parish Street (Meetinghouse Hill) :Engine 17 - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/560/30F) :Ladder 7 - 2016 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) :Car 7 (District 7) - 2019 Chevrolet Suburban 'Engine 21' - 641 Columbia Road (Upham's Corner) :Engine 21 '- 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/560/30F) 'Engine 24 / Ladder 23 - 36 Washington Street (Grove Hall) :Engine 24 - 2018 E-One Typhoon (1250/560/30F) :Ladder 23 - 2019 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) '8th District' Dorchester / Mattapan 'Engine 16 / District 8' - 9 Gallivan Boulevard (Mattapan) : Engine 16 '''- 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/560/30F) : '''Car 8 (District 8) - 2017 Chevrolet Suburban 'Engine 18 / Ladder 6' - 1884 Dorchester Avenue (Ashmont) :Engine 18 '- 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/560/30F) :'Ladder 6 - 2019 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) 'Engine 20' - 301 Neponset Avenue (Neponset) :Engine 20 '''- 2003/2014 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500/CAFS) (ex-Engine 41) :Boston Dive Team Unit (J20)' - 2011 International 4400 / 1986 E-One :'Safety Division Chief (H1)' - 2015 Ford Expedition 4x4 'Engine 52 / Ladder 29''' - 975 Blue Hill Avenue (Dorchester) :Engine 52 - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/560/30F) :Ladder 29 '''- 2016 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) :Rescue 2' - 2009 KME Predator (Temporarily) '9th District' Jamaican Plain / Roxbury 'Engine 28 / Tower Ladder 10 / Division 2''' - 746 Centre Street (Jamaica Plain) :Engine 28 '''- 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/560/30F) :Tower Ladder 10' - 2019 E-One Cyclone platform (-/-/95' rear-mount) :'Chief 7 (Division 2)' - 2017 Chevrolet Suburban 4X4 :'Technical Support Unit 2 (H8)' - 2004 Ford F-350 / Pierce 'Engine 37 / Ladder 26''' - 560 Huntington Avenue (Fenway) :Engine 37 - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/560/30F)(SO#141067) :Ladder 26 - 2017 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) : 'Engine 42' - 1870 Columbus Avenue (Egleston Square) (Currently being rebuilt) :Engine 42- 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/560/30F) 12th District West Roxbury / Hyde Park / Roslindale / Readville 'Engine 30 / Ladder 25' - 1940 Centre Street (West Roxbury) :Engine 30 - 2010 E-One Cyclone II (1250/500) (ex-Engine 21) :Ladder 25 - 2016 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) 'Engine 48 / Ladder 28 / Brush Unit 48' - 60 Fairmont Avenue (Hyde Park) :Engine 48 - 2010 KME Predator (1250/750) (ex-Engine 14, Engine 33) :Ladder 28 - 2017 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) :Brush Unit 48 ' - 1998 International 4800 4x4 / E-One (650/500/20F) 'Engine 49 - 209 Neponset Valley Parkway (Readville) :Engine 49 '- 2001/2012 E-One Cyclone II / 2012 Refurb (1250/750) (ex-Engine 33) 'Engine 53 / Ladder 16 / District 12 - 945 Canterbury Street (Roslindale) :Engine 53 - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1250/560/30F) :Ladder 16 '- 2014 KME Severe Service Aerialcat (-/-/109' rear-mount) :'Car 12 (District 12) ' - 2018 Chevrolet Suburban 4X4 'Engine 55 / Brush Unit 55 - 5115 Washington Street (West Roxbury) :Engine 55 - 2010 KME Predator (1250/530) (ex-Engine 42, Engine 7) :Brush Unit 55 ' - 1998 International 4800 4x4 / E-One (650/500/20F) 'Fire Headquarters / Fleet Maintenance Facility - 115 Southhampton Street, Roxbury :Air Supply Unit (W12) - 2015 Ford F-550 4x4 / EVI(ex-Motor Squad) :2009 Ford F-550 / KME(ex-W12 Air Supply) :Personnel Transport Unit (W10) - 2005 Ford E-450 minibus :Arson Unit '- 2010 Chevrolet Tahoe :'Fire Investigations Unit '- 2013 Ford Fusion :'C-1/C-2 - 2016 Chevrolet Tahoe (Commissioner/Chief of Department) :C-3 - 2008 Chevrolet Malibu (Chief of Operations) :C-8 - 2004 Chevrolet Mailbu (Deputy of Personnel) :C-9 - 2006 Chevrolet Mailbu (Deputy of Administrative Services) :C-10 - 1995 Mercury (Executive Assistant to Commissioner) :C-11 - 2005 Chevrolet Tahoe 4X4 (ex-Car6 ) :C-14 - 2004 Chevrolet Impala (Deputy of Organization and Development) :C-15 - 1997 Chevrolet Tahoe 4X4 (Department Messenger) :C-20 - 2004 Chevrolet Impala (District Chief of Personnel) :C-21 - 2004 Chevrolet Impala (Constituent Liason Officer) :C-22 - 2013 Ford Interceptor SUV (Public Information Officer) :G-1 - 2006 Chevrolet Impala (Deputy of Emergency Planning and Preparation) :G-2 - 2004 Chevrolet Impala (District Chief of Emergency Planning & Preparation) :I-1 - 2002 Ford Taurus (Information Technology) :K-1 - 2010 Chevrolet Tahoe 4X4 (Deputy of Fire Prevention) :K-2 - 2013 Ford Fusion (District Chief of Fire Prevention) :K-3 - 2000 Chevrolet Impala (Fire Investigation Director) :K-4 - 2000 Chevrolet Impala (Fire Investigation Captain) :K-5 - 2013 Ford Fusion (Fire Investigation Major Case Unit) :K-6 - 2016 Ford F-150 (Fire Investigation/Arson) :ex-K-6 - 2008 Ford E-250 (Fire Investigation/Arson) :K-7 - 2013 Ford Fusion (Fire Investigation/Photographer on Duty) :K-8 - 2013 Ford Fusion (Fire Investigation/Auto Unit) :K-10 - 1995 Ford Mercury (Fire Prevention/LT of Special Hazards) :K-13 - 1995 Ford Mercury (Fire Prevention/Night Club Inspections) :K-25 - 1995 Ford Mercury (Fire Prevention/Smoke Detector Installation) :K-31 - 2013 Ford Fusion (Fire Prevention/General Inspections D1/D3) :K-33 - 2013 Ford Fusion (Fire Prevention/General Inspections D1/D6) :K-35 - 2013 Ford Fusion (Fire Prevention/General Inspections D5/D11) :K-40 - 2012 Ford Escape (Fire Prevention/General Inspections) :K-43 - 2013 Ford Fusion (Fire Prevention/General Inspections D7/D8) :K-62 - 2000 Chevrolet Impala (Fire Prevention/General Inspections) :M-1 - 2017 Ford F utility (Director of Maintenance) :M-2 - 2008 Chevrolet Malibu (Assistant Director of Maintenance) :M-3 - 2011 Ford E-250 (Facilities Maintenance/Plumber) :M-4 - 2008 Ford E-150 (Facilities Maintenance/Carpenter) :M-5 - 2016 Ford F-550/Reading (Motor Squad on Duty Tech) :M-5 - 2014 Ford F-250/Reading (Motor Squad on Duty Tech) :M-6 - Motor Squad on Duty Tech :M-7 - 2000 Ford F-250 (Motor Squad on Duty Tech) :M-8 - 1994 Chevrolet 3500 (Motor Squad on Duty Tech) :M-9 - 1995 Chevrolet 3500 box truck (Hydrant Thawing Unit) :M-10 - 2000 Forklift (Parts Department) :M-11 - 2014 Ford F-250 (Supervisor of Electricians) :M-12 - 1996 Chevrolet 3500 (Facilities Maintenance/Wireman) :M-13 - 2014 Ford E-250 van (Electrician) :M-14 - 2001 Ford E-250 van (Facilities Maintenance/Wireman) :M-15 - 1998 Chevrolet (Maintenance Division) :N-1 - 2004 Chevrolet Impala (District Chief of Field Services) :Recruitment Unit 1 - 1997 Chevrolet Tahoe :Recruitment Unit 2 - 1997 Chevrolet Tahoe Special Operations Command - 108 Holton Street (Allston) :HAMR Unit - 2016 Ford F-550 / EVI mobile haz-mat. lab :Haz-Mat. Response Unit - 2017 Chevrolet 3500 HD w/Utility Box :Haz-Mat. Tech 1 - 2008 Ford F-350 :Haz-Mat. Tech 2 - 2012 Ford F-350 :Special Operations Deputy Chief (T1) '''- 2005 Chevrolet Tahoe '''Fire Alarm Division - 59 Fenway (Fenway) :Mobile Command Unit - 1997 Chevrolet / LDV command post :Communications Unit - 2013 Ford F-150 :Fire Alarm Bucket Truck - 2005 Chevrolet Versalift w/Boom :'Fire Alarm Cable Truck ' - 1992 Ford F-700 Spare/Reserve Apparatus :SL-268 2016 E-One Cyclone (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) (ex Ladder 4) :2015 KME Severe Service (-/-/95' rear-mount tower)(ex-Tower Ladder 10) :SP-174 2010 KME Predator (1250/530) (Ex-Engine 37) :SP-172 2010 E-One Cyclone II (1250/500)(ex-Engine 24) :SP-170 2008 E-One Cyclone II (1250/500)(ex-Engine 39) :SP-168 2007 E-One Cyclone II (1250/500)(ex-Engine 29) :SP-160 2002 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500)(ex-Engine 18 , Engine 32) :SP-153 1999 E-One Cyclone II (1250/750/40F)(ex-Engine 16) :SP-150 1998 E-One Cyclone II / 2011 Refurb (1250/750/40F)(ex-Engine 37 , Engine 50) :SP-140 1995 E-One Protector (1250/750)(ex-Engine 42) :SL-251 2010 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/110' rear-mount)(ex-Ladder 4) :SL-250 2010 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/110' rear-mount) (ex-Ladder 24) :SL-248 2009 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/110' rear-mount)(ex-Ladder 26) :SL-247 2008 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/110' rear-mount)(ex-Ladder 28) :SL-246 2008 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/110' rear-mount)(ex-Ladder 1) :SL-245 2008 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' rear-mount)(ex-Ladder16) :SL-243 2007 E-One Cyclone II (-/-110' rear-mount)(ex-Ladder 2) :SR-320 2007 Pierce Quantum (ex-Rescue 1) :W-26 2008 Chevrolet C3500 / Life Line(ex-Rehab Unit) (Located in Engine 9’s basement) :2015 Ford Expedition 4x4 (ex-Division 1 , District 7) :2015 Ford Expesition 4x4 (ex-District 3 :2007 Chevrolet Tahoe(ex-District 8) 'Training Academy ' see Boston Fire Academy '' Future Plans *Brand new Engine 17/Ladder 7/District 7 Firehouse: To be built next door to the current house, closer to Winter St. Current house to be demolished upon completion. *Brand New Engine 42/Rescue 2/District 9 Firehouse: Current firehouse to be razed, companies to be relocated during construction (R2 to E52/L29, D9 to E37/L26 & E42 to stay on site in a trailer). *Extensive (Multimillion Dollar) renovations to Engine 50 (done) & Engine 33/Ladder 15 *Possibly a new Fire Station for the Seaport District *Bid out for (9) more aerials, 3 per year starting in March, 2018 (100' single axle similar to the E-One Metros) *E-One awarded contract for (9) Pumpers over 3 years, (5) E-One Metro Aerials *Specs being developed for (2) E-One Heavy Rescues Apparatus on Order :2018 E-One Cyclone aerial (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) SO#141485 :2018 E-One Cyclone aerial (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) SO#141486 Retired apparatus :2013 KME Severe Service (1250/750/50F/CAFS)(ex-Engine 2) :2013 KME Severe Service (1250/750/50F/CAFS)(ex-Engine 3) :2013 KME Severe Service (1250/750/50F/CAFS)(ex-Engine 4) :2013 KME Severe Service (1250/750/50F/CAFS)(ex-Engine 5) :2013 KME Severe Service (1250/750/50F/CAFS)(ex-Engine 41) :2013 KME Severe Service Aerialcat aerial (-/-/109' rear-mount)(ex-Ladder 17) :2013 KME Severe Service Aerialcat aerial (-/-/109' rear-mount)(ex-Ladder 18) :2013 KME Severe Service Aerialcat aerial (-/-/109' rear-mount)(ex-Ladder 29) :2012 KME Severe Service (1250/750/50F/CAFS)(ex-Engine 7) :2012 KME Severe Service (1250/750)(ex-Engine 52) :2012 KME Severe Service (1250/750)(ex-Engine 53) :2011 KME Severe Service (1250/750)(ex-Engine 17) :2011 KME Severe Service (1250/750/50F/CAFS)(ex-Engine 33) :2011 KME Severe Service (1250/750/50F/CAFS)(ex-Engine 22) :(SL-254) 2010 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/110' rear-mount)(ex-Ladder 23) :(SL-252) 2010 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/110' rear-mount)(ex-Ladder 15) :2010 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/110' rear-mount) (Ex Ladder 8) (Sold :2010 KME Predator (1250/530)(ex-Engine 37) :2009 Ford F-750 / KME (1250/1000)(ex-Engine 54) :2006 Boston Whaler (''Norman Knight) :2004 Pierce Dash 2000 ladder (-/-/100' rear-mount) (SN#15665-01) (Sold to Woodlyn Fire Company) :2004 Pierce Dash 2000 ladder (-/-/100' rear-mount) (SN#15665-02) :2004 Pierce Dash 2000 ladder (-/-/100' rear-mount) (SN#15665-03) :2004 Pierce Dash 2000 ladder (-/-/100' rear-mount) (SN#15666) :(SP-166) 2003 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500/CAFS)(ex-Engine 5) :(SP-165) 2003 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500/CAFS)(ex-Engine 30) :(SP-163) 2003 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500)(ex-Engine 32) :(242) 2005 Pierce Dash (-/-/95' midmount tower)(ex-Tower Ladder 17)(suffered catastrophic Ladder Collapse @ fire on April. 11, 2018) :(SP-162) 2002 Pierce Enforcer pumper (1250/500)(ex-Engine 48, Engine 53) :2002 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500)(ex-Engine 9) :(SP-158) 2002 Pierce Enforcer pumper (1250/500)(ex-Engine 8) :2002 Pierce Enforcer pumper (1250/500) :2002 Pierce Dash 2000 platform (-/-/85' rear-mount) (SN#11890) (ex-Tower Ladder 10) :2001 E-One Cyclone II (1250/750) (ex-Engine 52, Engine 51) :(SP-155) 1999 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1250/750/30F)(ex-Engine 30) :1998 E-One Hurricane aerial (-/-/110' rear-mount)(ex-Ladder 24, Ladder 25) :1998 E-One Hurricane aerial (-/-/110' rear-mount) :1998 E-One Hurricane aerial (-/-/110' rear-mount) :1998 Ford F-550 / E-One air supply :(SP-148) 1997 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1250/750)(ex-Engine 22) :(SP-147) 1997 E-One Protector pumper (1250/750)(ex-Engine 21, Engine 2) :1997 E-One Cyclone II (1250/750)(ex-Engine 20) :1997 E-One Hurricane aerial (-/-/110' rear-mount)(ex-Ladder 23) :1997 Freightliner FL50 / E-One rehab :(SP-146) 1996 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1250/750/30F) :(SP-145) 1996 E-One Protector pumper (1250/750)(ex-Engine 20) :1996 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1250/750/30F) :1996 E-One Cyclone heavy rescue :1995 E-One Hurricane aerial (-/-/110' rear-mount) :1995 E-One Hurricane aerial (-/-/110' rear-mount) :1995 E-One Hurricane aerial (-/-/110' rear-mount)(ex-Ladder 4) :1995 E-One Hurricane aerial (-/-/110' rear-mount)(ex-Ladder 29) :1995 E-One Protector (1250/750)(ex-Engine 10) :1995 E-One Protector (1250/750)(ex-Engine 42) :1995 E-One Protector (1250/750) :1995 E-One Protector (1250/750) :1994 E-One Protector (1250/750) :1994 Ford L8000/Ultimaster Collapse Unit :1993 E-One Cyclone Heavy Rescue :1993 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rearmount)(ex-Ladder 19) :1993 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rearmount)(ex-Ladder 14) :1993 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount) :1993 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount) :1993 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount) :1993 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount) :1993 E-One Protector (1250/750) :1993 E-One Protector (1250/750) :1993 GMC Top Kick / E-One Decon Unit :1992 E-One Hurricane platform (1500/300/95' rear-mount) :1992 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rearmount) :1992 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount) :1992 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rear-mount) :1992 E-One Protector (1250/500)(ex-Engine 5) :1992 E-One Protector pumper (1250/750) :1992 E-One Protector pumper (1250/750) :1992 Ford F-800/E-One :(H4) 1992 GMC Top Kick / E-One (Ex- TSU 1) :1991 E-One Protector (1250/750) :1990 E-One Cyclone pumper (1500/750) (ex-Concord Fire Department (Massachusetts)) :1990 E-One Hurricane aerial (-/-/110' rear-mount)(ex-Ladder 9) :1990 E-One Hurricane aerial (-/-/110' rear-mount)(ex-Ladder 10) :1990 E-One Hurricane aerial (-/-/110' rear-mount)(ex-Ladder 25) :1990 E-One Hurricane aerial (-/-/110' rear-mount)(ex-Ladder 28) :1988 E-One Hurricane aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount) :1988 E-One Hurricane aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount) :1987 Ford C / E-One heavy rescue :1984 E-One Hurricane aerial (-/-/110' rear-mount)(sold to North Hampton Fire Department (New Hampshire)) :1985 Ford C / E-One heavy rescue :1985 Ford C / E-One pumper (1250/500) :1984 Ford C / E-One pumper (1250/500) :1974 Maxim S / 1996 Middleboro (-/-/85' mid-mount)(ex-Ladder 31) Station Map External Links *Boston Fire Department *Boston Firefighters (IAFF Local 718) https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/5/5f/Boston_Fire_Department_patch.jpg Category:Suffolk County, Massachusetts Category:Massachusetts departments operating KME apparatus Category:Massachusetts departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Massachusetts departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating EVI apparatus Category:Departments operating Hackney apparatus Category:Departments operating Maxim apparatus